This Magic Moment
by Sleep Warrior
Summary: The Box Ghost has escaped yet again, Valerie's on her way and there's no where for Sam to hide without her and Danny Phantom being caught together...what's a halfa to do? DxS fluff.


Aaand another one-shot based on a song, but the song isn't completely included. I've been doing a lot of those lately…ah well. I think they've been turning out pretty well. So, this is just a cutie, based off of an oldie. Hah, sorry. Enjoy!!

And as for Dreaming of Violet Eyes, it's getting close, I promise! As soon as this week is over I'll have a bit more time to work on it, and after next week I'll have all the time I want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or 'This Magic Moment' (good song!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This magic moment,  
so different and so new  
Was like any other until I kissed you  
_

"Come back here already!"

Danny let out an exasperated sigh when the Box Ghost evaded his thermos once again, slamming a frustrated fist against a nearby stack of boxes. With the help of Sam and Tucker he'd been chasing the elusive ghost for at least a half hour, and for some reason fate seemed to be frowning on him. Every time he'd tried to get the Box Ghost into the thermos, something happened to either distract him or give the Box Ghost the upper hand, however brief that might have been. The first time it had been Paulina, ecstatic at the thought of Danny Phantom saving her, and then it had been his parents. Fortunately for Danny they didn't see him, but his dad still managed to let the Box Ghost escape. Then they'd ended up in this darn warehouse, full of what else but…boxes. Sam and Tucker hadn't been able to get a clear shot yet, and Danny had been too busy dodging boxes to focus on capturing the pudgy menace.

After a few more minutes of fruitless dodging and weaving, Tucker managed to give Danny enough of a distraction for him to take a breather.

"He just won't sit still! I've never had this many problems with him before; what's wrong with me today?!" Sam smiled comfortingly, chuckling slightly as she leaned against a stack of boxes.

"Don't worry about it; you'll get him in a minute. Just let Tucker distract him for a bit longer and you can sneak up behind him and capture him."

He sighed resignedly, leaning next to Sam and waiting for Tucker's signal. Suddenly, said friend bolted around the corner, the Box Ghost nowhere in sight. Danny immediately pushed himself off of the boxes and confronted Tucker.

"Where'd he go? Tucker, why'd you let him go again!?" Tucker didn't seem to hear him, but was instead peering anxiously around the corner.

"Danny, turn back! Hurry already, she's almost here!" Danny cocked his eyebrows confusedly, staring at Tucker like he'd grown a third leg.

"Who's almost here?" His question was answered by a familiar humming whine; Valerie's jet sled was rapidly getting closer, and the ominous beeping of her ghost detector could be heard.

"Oh shoot." He froze, staring at the corner with his mouth hanging open as Tucker ducked behind a different stack of boxes. He wanted to confront her, but then she'd see Sam; there was nowhere for the Goth to hide, and he couldn't just turn her invisible or fly off with her, Valerie's equipment would be sure to pick them up. Caught up in his shock, he was taken by surprise as Sam solved his indecision.

_And then it happened,  
it took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too,  
by the look in your eyes  
_

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss and immediately causing him to change back, not a moment too soon. Just as his transformation rings disappeared, Valerie spun around the corner, guns blazing as she scanned the area for her most hated enemy. The glowing guns lowered as she caught sight of the enraptured couple, disbelief and slight disgust evident even through her mask.

Shaking her head slightly, Valerie let her guns retract into her suit.

"I always knew those two would end up together," she whispered softly, a small trace of regret lacing her words. Firing up her jets, she flew out of the warehouse to continue her hunt somewhere else.

The two slowly pulled apart as the sounds of Valerie's jets died in the distance, and Danny stared into Sam's glassy eyes as he held onto her waist. Sam had kissed him before to save his secret, but this "fake-out make-out" had seemed different; he couldn't quite place a finger on what it was but he knew that whatever it had been, Sam had felt it too.

_Sweeter than wine  
Softer than the summer night  
Everything I want, I have  
Whenever I hold you tight_

Before his busy mind could comprehend what was happening, Danny found himself kissing Sam again, both of them deepening the kiss as their hidden feelings finally came out.

The sound of loud laughter barely reached Danny's clouded mind as Tucker climbed from his hiding spot, seeing his two friends finally together.

"Oh, this is priceless." He whipped out a PDA and snapped a quick picture, whisking it away before either of his friends noticed. Figuring they were just "caught in the moment" of their fake-out make-out, Tucker smirked as he walked up to them.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds." Normally his comment would have evoked an angry and embarrassed response from both teens, but now neither seemed to notice that their best friend was trying to get their attention. At their lack of response, Tucker tried a different tactic.

"Umm, guys? You can stop now, Valerie's gone."

"Guys?"

"GUYS?!"

_This magic moment  
while your lips are close to mine  
Will last forever,  
forever till the end of time_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there's your cute, fluffy, corny, smushy, over-used fic fix for the day. Hope you liked it! If you did, or even didn't, please tell me! And a huge thank you to my amazingly awesome editor darkflame1516, she did a great job on this one!! She managed to pick up a lot of details that I completely missed, and this story would have been a lot more confusing and randomly stupid if not for her. THANK YOU!!!!!

TSW


End file.
